Yukiho Hagiwara
(former) |autograph= Yukiho_Autograph.png }} |Hagiwara Yukiho}} is is one of the original characters of THE iDOLM@STER series. She is voiced by Yurina Hase up until the announcement of THE iDOLM@STER 2, when Azumi Asakura took over the role. Appearance Personality A timid and shy girl, Yukiho Hagiwara, 17 years old, comes from a very strict traditional Japanese household. She is easily frightened, especially by boys and dogs. During most hardships or problems she usually just starts to cry without first looking for a solution, and because of this, she is very popular among the boys at her school. Despite her not really having what it takes to be an idol, she was able to successfully win both auditions at 765 Production because one of her friends submitted a resumé about her without permission. However, she built up enough courage to pass the second portion of the audition herself. Yukiho loves to drink and make Japanese tea, and also likes to write and read poems, though she never has the courage to share them with others. Background Yukiho's family consists of herself, her father and mother, though there are also many of her father's disciples living at the mansion. Her father is against the idea of his daughter being an idol, sometimes even bad-mouthing the producer out of jealousy. Relationships Appelations Etymology means bush clover and means meadow. means snow and means step. Quotes Stats Trivia *No one, not even Producer knows where her father works or what he does for a living, and Yukiho herself will not share this information. It is hinted in-game that her father has many subordinates who work under him, and THE iDOLM@STER 2 shows her father working with a construction company, but Yukiho refuses to elaborate further. The game also introduces the DLC item "Hagiwara's Helmet Set", which heavily resembles a construction hard hat. *When stressed, Yukiho often says she's going to dig a hole and bury herself (穴を掘って埋まってます). This led to many jokes among fans, and she is associated with shovels in fan works. In fact, her "Variety Animal" costume has her dress up as a mole. In Famison 8-bit iDOLM@STER 04, she even hosts an attraction themed around Dig Dug. *Even though they are rivals in THE iDOLM@STER SP, Yukiho sees Takane as having a very strong will, and idolizes her as a role model. *Yukiho and Makoto are best friends. *While Yukiho's design has stayed fairly consistent throughout the games, in THE iDOLM@STER SP her hair was much more orange than usual. *Yukiho is from the area of Tokyo. *During the development stages of Yukiho's character, she was named , and had a character set of immediately fainting when stressed, instead of digging a hole. *During the field testing of the arcade version of the game, Yukiho was the most popular character to be chosen to be produced. *Yukiho's favorite food is grilled meat. *Believe it or not, Yukiho still believes in Santa. *Yukiho is also known to be "Yukipo" by her fans for unstated reasons. There's also a meme called "Double Yukipo". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:765PRO ALLSTARS Category:Princess Stars